Grim Reaper's Apprentince
by call-me-missbrightside
Summary: We all know Sadie Kane. Or so we think. Sadie has a secret that she has kept hidden for years but what if that secret comes out? Read on to find out what this girl is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! This is my very first story so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Kane Chronicles !

The man waited until all the lights in the Kane's household were off before he silently entered through the open window that was cracked open in the living room.  
>He silently crept through the house until stopping at the doorway of little Carter's room.<br>Peering through the open door he saw Carter fast asleep in his bed, clenching a stuff animal to his chest. 'He looks just like his father.' the man thought as he closed the door and made his way to the other bedroom down the hall. Even though he was invisible, he still hid in the shadows as he entered the room of Ruby and Julius Kane.  
>The couple was fast asleep, Julius's arms wrapped safety around Ruby's swollen belly.<br>He made his way around the bed, to Ruby's side. The moonlight escaping from the window made the man's hair look white. The man's blue eyes hardened as he looked down at Ruby.  
>'' Hello little sister.'', the man whispered, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.<br>"I'm really sorry about this Ruby, I really am. But things have to be done.''  
>As he reached down to touch her pregnant belly a vision played before his eyes; it showed the baby in Ruby's stomach grown up, a young lady that looked exactly like her mother, the same hard blue eyes and heart shape face. The only difference was that the girl had black hair instead of brown. A silver crown was placed upon her head , the sign of the child being the new ruler of the underworld. The scene changed, showing the same young woman , looking about sixteen, her eyes hard as she fought off demons that threatened to kill human kind.<br>The man gasped as the vision ended and moved his hand away from the baby.  
>''You have an important destiny child.'' he whispered as he looked down at Ruby.<br>"I won't take your life as I was assigned to do, consider yourself lucky young one.''  
>The grim reaper walked towards the doorway to leave but not before turning over his shoulder to whisper,'' I'll see you soon my little apprentice.''<p>

==================================================================================  
>Sorry if it's a little short, it is the first chapter and all. Please review! I would love to hear your opinion . Tell me if I should continue this story or not. Well thanks for reading . Bye ... for now.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this is a chapter about the relationship between Sadie and The Grim reaper.** **Hope you like...**

One year old Sadie Kane watched in awe from her crib as her mother put away her clothes in her dresser. The toddler wasn't looking at her mother, oh no, she was looking at what was _behind _her. A black shadow towered over Ruby Kane but she didn't seem to notice it. Little Sadie tilted her head, confused. Sadie pointed at the figure, trying to warn her mother. Ruby looked over her shoulder, trying to figure out what her daughter was pointing at but only to find a purple wall, nothing else. Ruby turned back to Sadie.

''What is it sweetheart?'', she asked, confused. Sadie just kept pointing behind her, her face growing with frustration. The figure put a boney finger to its lips, signaling Sadie to keep quiet. Sadie, as though in a daze, copied the motion. Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused on how a one year old could do that. Out of nowhere Ruby felt as though someone was breathing down her neck. She turned around, ready to summon her staff to find no one there, just a plain purple wall. Then out of nowhere an invisible force pushed her back, making her crash into the bars of Sadie's crib. Ruby gasped, eyes wide with terror, heart beating fast. She scooped up Sadie and ran out of her room, terrified. Sadie looked over her mother's shoulder to see the shadow smiling and waving. Sadie gave the Grim reaper a toothless smile and a small wave of goodbye.

Six year old Sadie Kane watched from the couch as her grandparents looked frantically everywhere for her. They kept running pass her, not noticing her at all. Sadie watched with interest as her grandparents ran outside to the back yard, yelling her name.

Just an hour ago Sadie's father and brother, Carter, left for Egypt, leaving Sadie behind.

Sadie cried after he father, her grandparents tried to comfort her but she just screamed at them to leave her alone. And so they did. Sadie sat on the couch for an hour before her grandparents started looking for her.

''You invisible child.'', a voice whispered besides her.

Sadie looked to find a man wearing a black cloak sitting besides her. She smiled at the man. The man smiled back.

''Why are you crying my dear?'', the man asked, noticing the dried tears on her cheeks.

"My daddy left me.'', Sadie's lip started to tremble again.

The man scooped up the girl in his arms, giving her a hug. Sadie buried her head into the man's chest.

''You'll be fine my dear.'', the man whispered into her brown hair. Sadie just nodded.

He let go of the young girl, giving her a warm smile.

''I'll see you soon my dear.'', the man promised, already disappearing.

Sadie waved goodbye,'' Bye Uncle John.''

The grim reaper waved goodbye.

Sadie's grandparents came barging in.

''There you are Sadie!'', her grandmother yelled, pulling the young girl into her arms.

''Where have you been young lady?'', her grandfather asked.

Sadie gave him a sheepish smile,'' I've been here the whole time.''

''And that's why you should- Sadie are you even listening to me?''

Ten year old Sadie Kane snapped her attention away from Stanley Evens, (the boy she had a crush on at the time), and looked at the man sitting across her in the booth. She slightly nodded her head and picked up the menu that was placed in front of her five minutes ago, avoiding his eyes. He continued talking,'' So any way …''

Sadie took a peek at Stanley over her menu, hoping her uncle didn't notice. He did.

''Young lady who are you looking at?'', he asked.

"Nobody.'', Sadie answered, cheeks turning slightly pink.

''Are you sure?'', he asked. Sadie meets his eyes, blue against blue. She nodded, taking a peek of Stanley over her uncle' shoulder. Uncle John looked over his shoulder, spotting Stanley. He chuckled, looking back at his niece.

''Little Sadie has a crush on a boy. How cute.''

Sadie's cheeks turned bright red.

His eyes turned hard,'' You know it wont work out Sadie. Not with him or anybody.''

Sadie sighed sadly,'' I know. It's just a crush.''

Her uncle nodded and stood up from the booth, holding out his hand for Sadie to take.

''Come on. I got to take you home before your grandparents realize your missing.''

Sadie took his hand and both of them walked out of the restaurant, disappearing into the night.

**did you like it? hate it? i promise the next chapter will really start the story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles **

Carter Kane disliked all the eyes that were staring at him.

That didn't seem to bother Horus though, he continued talking about how, without the help of the Kane children, they wouldn't have been able to have won the war against Apophis. Carter stiffed a yawn as her looked at his sister that was standing besides him.

Sadie seemed to not be listening at all at what was coming out of Horus mouth, which didn't seem to surprise him. Although it did seem that something was bothering her, she kept on shifting from foot-to foot, occasionally looking over her shoulder as though she was waiting for someone.

''Sadie.'', Carter whispered under his breath, not looking at his sister so Horus would think he was listening to his 'speech'.

Sadie slightly jumped; startled by her brother's voice, as though remembering he was standing besides her. Sadie raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"You OK?'', Carter asked, meeting Sadie's eyes, brown against blue.

Sadie slightly nodded, looking away.

"And know we must give our thanks to Carter and Sadie Kane, without them the war would have never been won.''

Carter looked away at his sister, looking at Horus as he bowed down to them, the other gods and goddesses following suite.

Horus stood up and cleared his throat,'' And know we feas-''

A rather loud clapping sound filled the air, cutting Horus off.

Carter looked behind him to see a man slowly walked towards the thrown, clapping his hands together, the sound echoing through the throne room. Carter had to admit the man was handsome, blonde hair that looked white, bright but hard blue eyes. Carter tilted his head slightly, feeling as though he's seen the mysterious man before.

''Oh yes we should congratulate the victory of the stupid little war you seemed to have won.'', the man's voice was slightly deep.

Carter noticed the white scar that started from the man's temple and ended on the man's chin. Carter slightly shuttered, wondering how he got the scar. Although he was too frighten to ask.

Anubis emerged from somewhere in the crowed and stepped forward, standing in front of the mystery man.

''What are you doing here John?'', Anubis asked, his brown eyes hard.

John raised his hands up in surrender, although he had a smirk on his face,'' I mean no harm Anubis. I just came here to get my apprentice.''

Anubis raised an eyebrow but he moved aside to let John pass.

John smiled and walked forward and cuffed up his hands to his mouth and yelled,'' Little apprentice come out, come out where ever you are!''

No one stepped forward.

John dropped his hands to his sides and cocked his head his head slightly.

"It seems that my apprentice doesn't want to come. Guess I'll have to summon them.''

''How do you know if your little helper is even here?'', Horus asked, annoyance in his voice. John didn't seem too noticed.

''Oh she's here alright.'', John said, snapping his fingers.

A loud scream rang through Carter's ears, making him jump in surprise.

Carter turned around to find Sadie on her knees, screaming bloody murder.

His eyes grew big as he crouched down to help his sister.

''Found her!'', John yelled, snapping his fingers once more, making Sadie stop screaming.

Realization hit Carter like a bomb, making his stomach drop to his feet.

John walked over to Sadie and crouched besides her, not noticing Carter.

''Hello my dear, long time no see. Oh my have you grown.'', John whispered, sweeping away a strand of hair that was in Sadie's eye.

Carter noticed that John's eyes softened a bit when he looked at Sadie, making the fourteen year old wonder how John knew his younger sister.

''You have mistaken John. Sadie Kane isn't the one you've been searching for.'', Anubis spoke up, his voice strangely sounding like a growl.

John looked up at the god of funerals, slowly standing up. John was a yew inches taller then the god making Anubis look up to him.

''It's her Anubis. She's my apprentice.''

Carter spoke up for the first time,'' That's not possible.''

Both boys looked at Carter.

John's eyes grew big at the sight of Carter,''Oh my. Carter I haven't seem you since you

were a baby.''

Carter raised an eyebrow,'' How do you even know me? And how do you know my sister?''

Hurt flashed before John's eyes. He looked at Sadie who stood up from the floor, her knees wobbling a bit.

''You haven't told anyone?'', he asked Sadie.

Sadie slightly shook her head no, looking down at her feet.

John sighed with frustration, running a hand through his hair.

''Can you make a portal Anubis? Sadie has something very important to tell her family.'', John asked Anubis.

Anubis nodded and with a snap of his wrist, a portal appeared.

John took Sadie's hand, stepping into the portal. Anubis looked at Carter.

''You coming?'', he asked.

Carter nodded, following Anubis into the portal, wondering what was waiting for him on the other side.

**So that's chapter 3! Like it? Hate it? If I get 13 revews I'll update sooner! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed! You guys rock****!**

**OK so I put this chapter in Carter's point of view****,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane chronicles**

Carter's P.O.V:

I didn't really like the underworld.

Maybe it was because the whole 'have to die first 'rule that was in forced.

Or maybe it was because the place didn't have a good smell to it, the whole decaying thing wasn't really working out, I mean ever heard of febreeze?

Anyway, when I stepped out of the portal and into the underworld, I wasn't all that happy.

Anubis quickly lead the way towards dad's throne, (or should I say Osiris's?), John quickly followed, Sadie right behind him while I stayed a little behind, trying to figure out why this John person looked so familiar. The whole blond hair and blue eyes looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. What also was bothering me was that Sadie was hiding something. Sure Sadie hides a lot of things from me but this secret must have been big because it looked like Sadie wasn't ready to tell.

And what was this whole business of my sister being an apprentice? Apprentice of what exactly? I had so many questions that my head hurt just to try to think about all of them. I stopped walking as we all reached the hall of judgment, the golden scales standing tall. My dad sat at his throne, blue and pale. Once saw us, he smiled and stood up.

''Hello children! What are you doing here?'', Dad asked, looking at Sadie and I, not noticing John, who was standing behind Sadie.

I waved,''Hi dad.''

Sadie grumbled,''Hello.''

Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright kids?'', Dad asked, concern spreading through his eyes.

John cleared his throat,'' No but Sadie has something to tell you.''

Dad snapped his eyes away from Sadie, who was looking at the ground, and looked at John.

He gasped, his eyes growing huge.

"John is that you?'', Dad asked, his voice shaking slightly.

John nodded, giving my dad an awkward smile,'' Hello Julius, long time no see.''

Dad's eyes looked liked they were about to pop out of his head.

"But how-? Your suppose-? Where have you been-? How?'', Dad stammered.

''Wait how do you guys know each other?'', I asked, clearly confused by the scene.

Dad looked at me.

''Carter this is your un-'', Dad started to explain was cut short when a voice interrupted him,''Who's here Julius?''

I looked behind my dad to see a white figure morph into the ghost of my mother.

She wore a white dress, her blond hair straight.

Dad looked at her.

'' The children came here with a friend.'', Dad said, his voice holding no emotion as he gestured to John.

Mom looked at John and gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

''John.'', she whispered, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

John gave my mother a small smile,'' Hello little sister.''

''Little sister? Mom, dad please explain what is going on here.", I said, confused even more.

Mom sniffled, not looking away from John.

''Carter this is your uncle, John.'', Mom explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sadie slightly flinched when mom said that.

My uncle? Well that kind of made sense because he looked like mom and Sadie.

''How come I never met him until now?'', I asked, remembering how I hadn't meet my other uncle, Amos, until I learned I was a magician.

Mom finally teared her gaze away from John and looked at me, eyes still filled with tears,''Because he is suppose to be dead.''

**So that's chapter 4! Like it? Hate it? Sorry if it's short. Should I put the Chapters in different point of views or keep them like the other chapters?Anyways, if I get 17 reviews by Wednesday, I'll update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Ok so this is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Kane Chronicles...**

Carter's P.O.V:

"What?", I asked, confused even more.

Mom looked back at John.

''How are you even here? Have you been alive all these years?'', Mom asked.

John nodded,''Yeah I have.''

''Why don't we sit down and discuss this?'', Dad suggested.

We all nodded and headed towards the long table that appeared.

We all sat, mom and dad at the ends, Sadie and Anubis sitting together, John and I sitting next to each other.

''So... um where do I begin?'', John asked, looking at mom.

''How about where you've been all these years?'', Dad said, crossing his arms across his chest.

John sighed,''Well I've been every where really. Traveling from place to place over the years.''

''Why did you pretend to be dead?"", mom asked, her voice sounding tight.

''I can't tell you.'', John said.

'' You can't tell me? John do you know how much pain everyone felt when we all thought you died? I deserve and answer!", Mom yelled.

John just shook his head,'' We're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about Sadie.''

All eyes turned on Sadie, making her squirm in her seat.

''Sadie you need to tell them.'', John said to my sister, his eyes hard.

Sadie sighed and said,''I was supposed to be a miscarriage.''

''What? Sadie no you weren't.'', Mom said.

Sadie nodded her head,'' Yes I was, you where suppose to loose me when you where eight months pregnant with me.''

Mom just shook her head,'' No Sadie. Where did you hear that?''

Sadie pointed at John.

Mom eyes turned cold as she glared at her brother,''You told my daughter she wasn't suppose to be born?''

John didn't seem fazed,''Yes I did because it was true. I was supposed to collect her soul.''

Dad raised an eyebrow,''Collect her soul? What do you mean by that?''

John smiled,''Oh did I forget to mention I'm the Grim reaper?''

Mom was drinking from a wine glass that a servant placed in front of her at the time, so when she heard that, she did a spit take.

''What?'', She said, coughing.

But John just spook his head, ''I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about your daughter.''

''What about our daughter?'', Dad asked, his voice sounding a little tight.

''Well for starters, she's going to be the future Grim Reaper, which means that she has to come with me to learn how to be one.'', John said.

Dad shook his head,''No. My daughter is not going to a Grim Reaper, she's going to be a magician.''

John ran his fingers through his hair and sighed rather loudly,''Yes Julius, she is going to be a Grim reaper wither you like it or not.''

Dad slammed his fist into the table with a loud _bang_.

I slightly jumped, surprised by my dads action.

"My daughter is NOT going to be a Grim Reaper!"", he yelled.

John didn't even flinch,''Yes she is. Sorry Julius but it's already been decided a long time ago.''

''Why her? Why not Carter?'', Anubis asked, speaking up for the first time.

John turned towards the god of funerals,''I'm sorry but that's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out.''

Dad stood up from his chair, making it tip over,'' Stop being such a smart mouth John! I don't care if you're the Grim Reaper or not, my daughter is not going to be the next Soul catcher as long as I live!''

John picked his nails,'' We'll that wouldn't work out since you're half dead and all.''

Dad lost it. He sprang at John but Anubis held him back.

''You bastard! Get out! And stay away from my daughter!,''Dad spat at John.

John stood up from his chair,''Like I said before Julius, she's going to be the next grim reaper wither you like it or not!''

Dad spat in John's face.

''When that child's hair turns black, I'll be back for her but until then she will have demons after her because of what you've done Julius Kane!'', John yelled, pointing at Sadie.

Then John morphed into a black shadow and disappeared.

Dad sat back down, breathing hard.

Sadie spoke up for the first time.

"Well that went well'', She said sarcastically.

**So that's chapter 5. Sorry if it was a little short.**

**Anyway, if i get 23 or more reviews I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Kane Chronicles or the scene from Paranormal Activity(hint, hint)**

Sadie's P.O.V.:

Carter and I went home soon after John left.

After saying goodbye to Anubis, I went straight to my room and got ready for bed.

As I was brushing my teeth, I thought about what my uncle said about me having demons after me. The thought alone brought goose bumps to my skin. I knew what my uncle was capable and I knew these demons where not good news. I finished brushing my teeth and slid under my blanket, sleep quickly possessing me.

I didn't have a dream that night, which was nice since I didn't want my _ba_ to travel anywhere tonight.

For some strange reason I woke up in the middle of the night.

Looking at my alarm clock, I silently groaned when I saw my clock read 3:34 am.

I buried my face under my pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

As I slowly felt my eyes close I felt my blanket moving off my feet but I was so tired that I didn't think much of it.

I fell into a deep sleep.

Then the strangest thing happened. I felt ice cold hands clasp my ankles and slowly tug me off my bed.

''Carter stop it.''. I mumbled, half asleep.

Soon I hit the floor with a thud, snapping my eyes open to see that Carter wasn't dragging me, in fact I saw _nothing_ pulling my feet but I was still being dragged. Fear clenched my heart as I turned on my stomach, my nails clawing at my wooden floors screaming,''Carter!''

I was being haled quickly now, out of my room and into the hallway.

I screamed,''CARTER!"

Some of the doors of the trainee's rooms opened to show them half asleep, wondering what all the commotion was about. When they saw me, there eyes grew wide and tried to grab my hand but I was being dragged faster down the hallway before I could grab anybody's hand.

I saw my brother run after me, screaming my name.

But Carter couldn't help me because I was dragged into the darkness, my eyes getting heavy. Before I fell asleep, I heard my screams echoing in my ears and a laughter so dark that it haunted my dreams.

Carter's P.O.V:

I watched my sister sleep silently on the couch in the living room, the scene replaying over and over in my head.

When I heard Sadie's screams, I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hallway, trying to save my sister from what ever was dragging her.

I quickly caught up to her, gathering her into my arms, noticing she had claw marks all over here arms and legs. There was no way the floor could have done that. No way. We tried to take Sadie to the infirmary but every time a healer tried to go near her, they would be thrown back by an invisible force. Everyone was so freaked out that we moved Sadie downstairs, in the living room.

John said that he would send demons after Sadie but I didn't really believe him. Now I do. Sadie gasped, waking up. I sat next to her and took her hand.

''Sadie are you ok?'', I asked.

She looked up her blue eyes wide. I noticed there was a small patch of black on the top of her brown/blond hair.

Sadie picked up her shirt to her belly button. I saw that she had a bite mark in the right side her stomach. The bite was slightly bigger then a dogs and looked freshly new.

''Who did that to you?'', I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

''The demon.'', Sadie whispered.

''It's going to get worse isn't it?'', I asked, already knowing the answer.

Sadie nodded, her eyes grave.

''Yes, yes it is.''

**Poor Sadie... Anyways if i get 3o OR more reviews, I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:Don't own The Kane Chronicles**

CARTER'S P.O.V:

It indeed got worse.

First was the nightmare that Sadie would have, making her cry when she woke up, which later lead to the screaming in the middle of the night. Oh, and did I mention the claw marks that would appear out of no where on my sister's body, looking as though she was being scratch from the _inside_?

The fifth night was when stuff really got bad.

I was in Sadie's room, holding my sister as she finally fell asleep from crying for what seemed like hours after she woke up from her nightmare.

Jaz carefully wrapped up Sadie's right arm, where there were freshly new scratches with white bandages since no one could heal her with magic anymore. The bandages didn't really help though, the claw marks didn't seem to go away.

Bast put a wet cloth on my sister's head, her eyes full of worry. I guess I can say my eyes looked like that to.

Looking down at Sadie's face, I saw the little beads of sweat still on her forehead, her mouth slightly open. I had to admit, Sadie looked peaceful.

''This must stop.'', Bast whispered as she wringed the towel, putting it back on Sadie's forehead.

I looked at the cat goddess.

''I agree.'', I said.

She sighed in frustration,''Look at her hair.''

The little patch of black grew, almost reaching the top of Sadie's ears.

''That can't be good.'', I whispered, sweeping a strand of hair out of Sadie's face.

Sadie stirred, eyes fluttering open with terror in them. She looked around franticly, as though she couldn't remember where she was.

''Sadie.'', I whispered.

She looked at me in confusion then slowly relaxed as she recognized me.

My sister slightly jumped as Jaz wrapped her left leg.

Jaz gave her a small smile,'' Sorry.''

Sadie closed her eyes again as though she was going back to sleep. She gripped my hand tightly as though that was evidence I was really there.

Sadie's breathing slowly relaxed, showing she was asleep.

''How much longer?'', Jaz asked, finishing wrapping Sadie.

''Until her hair is all black.'', I answered back, John's words echoing in my ears.

Bast growled.

''How dare John do this to Sadie! She doesn't deserve this!'', Bast spat, her eyes sharp.

I nodded.

''Your right, she doesn't deserve this. Nobody does.'', I said, looking at Bast.

Just then Sadie gasped, her eyes snapping open.

''What's wrong Sadie?'', I asked, noticing the pure fear in her eyes.

Sadie opened her mouth to respond but she just coughed.

I rubbed her back as she just coughed and cough as though she couldn't stop. Bast ran out of the room to fetch her some water.

I felt a warm liquid run down my shirt. I looked down and to my horror saw that Sadie was know coughing blood. She didn't seem to stop. I think she couldn't.

''Jaz!'', I yelled at the healer.

Jaz ran to Sadie's side, muttering a spell under her breath.

It only seemed to make things worst.

Sadie tipped her head back, blood escaping her lips. The red liquid seemed to flout in the air once Sadie coughed it up. I looked in horror as I just sat there looking at my sister slowly dying in front of me, me not being able to do anything about it.

''SADIE!'', Bast yelled from the door way, the glass cup she held in her hand crashed loudly to the floor.

Bast ran to Sadie, putting both hands on either side of her face.

''I demand the demon in this child to leave NOW!'', Bast yelled in Sadie's face.

Sadie's eyes rolled back in her head, her body twitching wildly.

The whole room started shaking.

''Leave!'',Bast growled, still clenching Sadie's face in her hands.

The room stopped shaking as my sister's body went limp in Bast's arms.

The flouting blood collapsed, staining the white sheets a raw red color.

''We need to get her help.'', Bast whispered.

I could only nod.

**CALLING ALL SANUBIS FANS:There will be some Sanubis in future chapters so please be patient!**

**Anyways...REVIEWS! Please review people! Tell me if I'm doing good or not!Your opinions mean a lot to me! See you later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**More to come soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>AN: I'm Baaaaack! I'm so sorry it's been forever!

Anubis P.O.V  
>"So she's dying?"<br>I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
>"No Horus she isn't dying".<br>My cousin slowly nodded his head but I knew he didn't understand. I paced along the columns of the Hall Of Gods with my arms crossed, deep in thought. I knew there wasn't a cure for the curse John put on Sadie but there was some ways to slow it down. Isis, Horus, Set and I were called here by Bast to help and protect Sadie.  
>"Hey Anubis, if you walking into one of those columns, I'm laughing. Just a heads up", Set said.<br>"Shut up father", I said, not looking at him.  
>"Set will you please get down from that chandelier? We just got that replaced",Isis asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Before Set could respond, a loud crash echoed among the hall.<br>"That's it! You owe me a new one!", Isis yelled. Set just laughed as he dusted off the broken glass from his red suit.  
>"Okay your highness, I'll get you one."<br>A portal opened and out stepped Bast, Carter and , Sadie. I felt my eyes wander on the blue eye beauty. She was pale, almost as pale as me. Her hair faded a few shades, making it seem like a pale blonde. I noticed a hint of black in her hairline.  
>"Hello dear," Isis welcomed Sadie, giving her a light hug. She returned it and a light smile appeared on her face.<br>"Well lets go see if those rutty demons keep away shall we?", Sadie asked with a raised eyebrow.

And they did stay away.  
>The demons I mean.<br>That first night Sadie didn't have any paranormal experience.  
>Same with the second, third and forth night. We thought that the curse slightly lifted up but of course it came back and bit us.<br>Bast tucked Sadie into bed, kissing her softly on her forehead. Sadie giggled.  
>"Bast stop, you're embarrassing me."<br>"Embarrassing you? Sadie it's only the stupid dog and the big headed devil," Bast said as she rolled her eyes.  
>"Hey I'm not big headed!", Set said. He and I were on first watch.<br>Sadie laughed and quickly went to sleep. Bast stayed by her side, stroking her hair. Carter sat next to the bed in a chair, his eyes not leaving his sister. Set and I sat next to each other on the window seat, watching the girl. Slowly, Carter nodded off, his chin on his chest. Bast smiled,"He's a good brother."  
>Set nodded,"Better then I'll ever be."<br>I took a sip from my water bottle when Set spoke again,"Anubis how would you feel if I told you you had a little sister somewhere out there?"  
>I choked on my water, coughing loudly. He laughed, patting on my back.<br>"Good answer."  
>I wiped my mouth and glared at him. He patted my head.<br>"I'm just messing with you boy. Or am I?", Set said with a sly smirk.  
>"Set stop messing with the poor dog", Bast said with a laugh. I turned my glare towards her,"I'm not a dog!"<br>She just rolled her eyes.  
>Soon there was silence as we waited for something to happen. After waiting for three hours, you kinda stop expecting something to happen. Set and I were just about to call it a night, the clock ticking to 3:15 am.<br>We all jumped when there was a tap on the door.  
>"Uh since you're the cat, you go get it," Set said as he stared at the door. Bast rolled her eyes and went to open the door. Then, another tap, this time on the closet door.<br>We all froze, waiting.  
>Then, a tap was heard on the wall Carter's chair was resting on. The boy didn't stir.<br>"It's getting closer to her", I whispered as I realized that the taps indeed were getting closer to the bed Sadie laid on. Bast quickly sat on the bed next to Sadie, her hair poofed out.  
>"Show yourself!", I demanded, standing up.<br>A growl so loud rang from under the bed.  
>"I said show yourself!", I yelled with clenched teeth. I wasn't afraid of demons. I'm the God of funerals, I'm use to these bastards.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Sadie screamed as her eyes snapped open. She thrashed around, her arms getting tangled in the sheets.<br>"Show yourself!", I yelled.  
>And it did.<br>My breath caught in my thought. I heard Set gasped.  
>It was big and black. It's eyes were red and filled with hatred. It didn't have a figure to it, it was just a black mob. It's claws were long and sharp.<br>It floated up from under the bed, it's eyes not leaving mine. I growled, threatening it.  
>It smiled evilly before colliding with Sadie's body. Sadie screamed, her skin tearing.<br>I could still see it, it would appear instead of Sadie sometimes, always switching. I reached for it, grabbing it and dragging it out of Sadie.  
>I held it by it's throat, my own claws digging into it.<br>The demon chocked, it's eyes not leaving mine. It lifted an arm towards Sadie. Screaming, Sadie started levitating from the bed, blood dripping from her arms and legs. Set, Bast and Carter rushed to try to get her down but every time they would touch her she'd scream.  
>"Leave her alone!", I growled at the demon.<br>It just chuckled. A loud crack filled the room as Sadie's body collapsed on itself, her spine breaking.  
>"LEAVE HER ALONE!", I yelled,"In the name of Osmisis I demand you to let her go!"<br>Mummy wrappings started to wrap around the bastard, trapping it. It let out a cry of fury before it was fully covered. Sadie fell on the bed.  
>"Set, destroy it", I said, handing the mummy to my father.<br>I walked towards Sadie, her sobs echoing. I lightly traced her spine.  
>"Is it broken?", Carter asked. I shook my head,"No, it was messing with us."<br>"Sadie?", I asked gently, rubbing her shoulder. She whimpered, the sound making me want to just hug her. She turned towards me and held her arms out. I hugged her to me, her sobs shaking my body. I sat so my back was resting against the headboard. I ran my fingers through Sadie's hair, whispering in her ear that she'll be okay.  
>"The big guy was a powerful one", Set said as he burned the mummy wrapping.<br>I nodded, resting my chin on Sadie's head. She stopped sobbing, whimpering everyone in a while.  
>"Thank you Anubis, for...", Carter started to say but I cut him off.<br>"No, don't."  
>He nodded and started treating Sadie's cuts.<br>I watched as black slowly spread through Sadie's hair.  
>"I'll end this love, I promise", I whispered in her ear, meaning every word.<p>

A/N: so?!  
>What did you think?<br>Please comment!  
>Spread the word!<br>Also I have an idea for a fanfic, it wraps around the Bonnie and Clyde love thing. Should I do it?  
>Please tell me!<br>Love ya!


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Anubis!"

"For the last time Horus I'm not going to fight you."

"Wimp!"

I shook my head with a sly smile on my lips, Horus's strategy for a fight is sadly failing.

"I bet your sister could take him!"

"Set for the last time, I don't have a sister," I rolled my eyes at the sad excuse that is my father. Set just chuckled as he sat at the very top of the stone bleachers. Horus, Set, and I were at the old arena in the Hall Of Gods. The place was like a gym except really old. I continued reading my book, drowning out the sound of Horus's sound affect as he hit the dummy with his knife.

"What ya readin'?", a voice whispered right in my ear.

I jumped about five feet in the air.

"Crap Sadie, you scared me!"

Sadie just laughed and took a seat next to me. She was wearing a simple t-shirt with some band on it, jeans and Vans.

"No combat boots?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sadie just shrugged. "No use in wearing them if there isn't any combat."

I shrugged, letting it go.

I tried to not let the black in her hair bother me. It streaked down all over, her roots were black and her hair seemed to get brighter, like a yellow orange instead of a brown blonde.

"What's he doing?", She asked, looking at my idiot cousin.

"Being stupid," I said. As if to prove my point, Horus cut his finger.

"Ow!", He screeched, putting his bleeding finger in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "How are you feeling?", I asked as I noticed her cheeks being a bit pale.

Sadie sighed,"I'm fine, really, why can't people just not worry about me?"

"Because we care", I answered honestly. Sadie looked up and into my eyes. I was held captive in those blue eyes.

"You shouldn't", she whispered as her eyes snapped to my lips and back to my eyes. "But I do", I whispered back as I leaned in, Sadie following suit.

"Hey horny teens, knock it off! Don't make me throw condoms at you!"

We jumped back before our lips met,a deep growl erupted from my chest as I looked back to glare at my father.

"Shut up Set!", Sadie screeched, a deep blush swelling in her cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at her cute face. Her head snapped to meet my eyes. "Shut up Dog Boy!"

I raised an eyebrow,"Dog Boy?"

A deeper blush bloomed,"Anubis! not helping!" I laughed and causally threw my arm around her, bringing her closer.

"My deepest apologizes Lady Kane."

Sadie groaned, resting her head in the nape of my neck. "Don't start that again." I chuckled, resting my head on hers.

"Anubis?"

"Hmmm?", I asked, liking her warmth she gave off.

"Don't tell anyone this but I think it's better if I'm on my own."

I looked down at her,"Pardon?"

"I think it's better that I do this whole "black hair" thing on my own."

"What?", I asked, confused.

She sighed, her eyes looking anywhere but me.

"I think you all should just stop protecting me, I mean these demons are going to get me anyways and I don't want you guys to remember me as a slobbering mess." "Sadie-", I started to say but she cut me off.

"No Anubis, when this spell is over, John's coming back to get me and I'm never coming back."

I felt my heart breaking at her words, my stomach twisting in painful knots.

"I'm so sorry but it's the truth, also there's else... Something worse."

I swallowed hard,"What?"

"I might not make the transformation."

"The transformation?"

She nodded",Every reaper has to go through it. You have to go into a coma like state and fight demons in your dreams so I'm told. The problem? You die in your dream, you die in real life. Anubis every reaper has had years to train for this. I haven't. I was raised as a magician, magic is what I know. But this magic isn't going to save me, I can't use it in my dreams. I'm by myself. Anubis, I'm going to die."

I shook my head,"But John-"

"John never trained as a magician, he trained as a reaper."

"But-", I tried to find the positive, to prove her wrong but nothing came up.

"I'm sorry to tell you like this."

"No don't be", I whispered as I hugged her tighter to me. She was so warm, so soft, so ALIVE. I couldn't imagine her cold, dead. I couldn't.

"Sadie!" We both looked up to see Carter standing next to Horus on the mat.

"Bet I could kick your butt!"

Sadie smiled, I almost was convinced we weren't just talking about her dying. Almost.

"I'm your dreams Bird Breath!" Sadie squeezed my hand, getting up.

"A duel then!", Horus yelled, excitement in his eyes. "

I accept!", Carter said.

"I accept", Sadie said with a sly smile. She walked in front of her brother, wand ready.

"Begin!", Horus yelled.

Blue lightning sprang from Carter, missing Sadie by inches. Sadie laughed and summoned a great big storm cloud. Carter blew it away, coughing.

"Cheater!", he said.

"How is that cheating?", Sadie asked, making a huge fireball wrap around Carter like a tornado. She laughed as she stopped her tornado. Carter's eyebrows were singed.

"Sadie!", he screeched.

Sadie giggled sweetly. "Oops", she said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

The sibling kept fighting carelessly. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Sadie having fun but what she told me kept creeping in my mind, taunting me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream. Sadie laid on the ground, clenching her arm. I ran to her, checking to see what's wrong.

"What happened?", Set asked a shaken Carter.

"H-her eyes. They turned black... Like a demons! I stopped fighting and she started screaming!"

I held Sadie to my chest, gasping as I looked at her arm. The skin was burned horribly. I watched as the burned continued upward to Sadie's face. Sadie clenched my hand as it stopped.

My breath caught in my throat.

slowly, as if teasing me, Sadie's hair turned completely black.

"Sadie."

I looked at to see John standing in front of us.

"I'm sorry my darling but it's time", he said, deep sorrow in his blue eyes.

A/N: did you like? Sorry it took so long, I've been busy not doing anything;) Comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Sadie

"Hey kid wake up!"

A groan left my cracked lips, my eyes automatically squinting when light flashed on my face. I tightened my body into a fatal position, my arms shielding my head from the light.

I felt exhausted,mentally and physically. My head pounded loudly, my temples throbbing. The back of my throat felt dry and my skin tingled. My eyes felt heavy and all I wanted was to sleep.

"Kid wake up!"

I'm guessing the owner of the voice was the one to yank me up harshly by my arm. I felt dizzy, and almost fell down again if the person had let go of my arm.

I found that I was laying in a cave, the opening bright from the sunlight outside. My clothes stuck to my skin from sweat.

My hair was in my eyes and I squinted at the face that was glaring at me. It was a guy, his blonde hair tied back by a bandana. His skin was tanned and his clothes were dirty and torn. His eyes, bright but harsh blue, were so glassy. He had a horrid scar from his chin to the top of his temple of the left side of his face.

"Stop checking me out, we have serious business to attend to. What's your name rookie?", his voice had a slight southern accent to it and it was deep.

I remembered that he asked me a question, my name? Oh yeah my name is...I tried to remember but it couldn't click. My name? What's my name? Where am I? WHO am I?

"Well rookie, name, now!"

He shakes me, my head snapping back harshly.

"I-I can't remember!", holy crap my voice sounded like I had smoked twenty packs of cigarettes.

The guy smiled at me, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Typical. Every new grim has trouble remembering their past life when they had a demon running around in their brain, but don't worry it'll come back to ya. I'm Jack by the way."

He let go of me, thankfully I didn't fall on my ass.

"I think I'll just call you Hazel, after all you got some pretty eyes for a little girl."

I glared at Jack,"I'm not little!"

Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You got a lot to learn Hazel, but I guess I should tell the others you're awake. You'll have a blast here with us."

"Where exactly am I?", I asked as he walked us into the sunlight.

"Grim training 101."


End file.
